<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>academic curiosity by natasharomanhoffs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23865970">academic curiosity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/natasharomanhoffs/pseuds/natasharomanhoffs'>natasharomanhoffs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Choking, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, Oral Sex, Post-War, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:02:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,008</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23865970</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/natasharomanhoffs/pseuds/natasharomanhoffs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's curiosity gets the best of him and it puts him in a bind. Hermione lends a helping hand.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>HARMONY</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>academic curiosity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione stepped out of the fireplace in a flash of green, automatically bringing a hand up to brush the soot off from her robes. She rolled her neck, determined to relieve some of the tension there as she walked through the kitchen of Grimmauld Place.</p><p>Another day, another set of push backs and delays from outdated, condescending, misogynistic <em> arseholes-</em></p><p>"Harry!" she called out, placing her briefcase on an empty chair. She peered into the drawing room. "I'm home!"</p><p>"I'm here," the familiar voice of her best friend called back.</p><p>Hermione sighed, but she followed the voice up to the second floor. She hung her Ministry robes up in the hallway on the ground floor, slipping her heels off before she made her way up.</p><p>"Hermione, I need your help," he called out, and it was only his calm voice that stopped Hermione from going into overdrive.</p><p>
  <em> The war has been over for two years, you're fine, Harry's fine, you're both alive. </em>
</p><p>She finally made her way to the second floor landing. She walked past her bedroom door, rapping on his door with her knuckles instead. She let herself in, not waiting for his reply.</p><p>"What's wrong?" she asked as she stepped in. Harry's room was always neat; his clothes hung in his wardrobe, his double bed was made. His Auror robes hung neatly on his robe stand, his shoes lined up by the door.</p><p>And he was standing butt naked in front of his mirror.</p><p>"Jesus," she groaned, closing her eyes and turning so her back was toward him. "Honestly, Harry, put some clothes on," she said in a firm voice. "I know I've seen you naked before, but this is taking the piss."</p><p>"No, Hermione, I really need you to come see this," he pleaded, his voice tinged with concern. "Please," he added.</p><p>With a long suffering sigh, Hermione turned back around.</p><p>He was still standing with his back to her, so she got a <em> glorious </em> view of his incredible arse. His back was taut with muscles, his shoulders broad. Hermione licked her lips, nibbling on her lower lip. Quidditch at Hogwarts and the Auror life had done him <em> good </em>.</p><p>She would be lying if she said she hadn't thought about it before, fleeting daydreams from her Hogwarts days about his strong, calloused hands roaming her body-</p><p>She coughed.</p><p>"What's the problem?" she asked instead, moving closer to him as she resisted the urge to lick him.</p><p>"I'm going to turn around now," he said slowly. He did just that, and Hermione dry swallowed as his <em> glorious </em> chest came into view. His lithe abdomen looked delectable, and his sharp v lines were practically <em> sinful </em>. His hands were placed strategically over the area between his narrow hips, and he had a sheepish grin on his handsome face. His hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail, his sharp jawline covered in a five o'clock shadow.</p><p>He looked completely and utterly <em> fuckable </em>.</p><p><em> Not now, Granger </em>, she scolded herself.</p><p>She eventually raised an eyebrow, unimpressed with his continued silence.</p><p>"Jesus, out with it already," she growled after a few more seconds of Harry's awkward shifting from foot to foot.</p><p>"Okay, but before you get mad, just know that I did this out of <em>academic</em> <em>curiosity</em>," he began, his green eyes narrowing defensively. "And okay, yes, I should probably have waited for you to come home but I was <em>curious</em>," he repeated.</p><p>"What is it?" she asked again, a light frown pulling on her brows.</p><p>With one final sheepish look, Harry pulled his hands away, leaving him bare for the room (and Hermione) to see.</p><p>"Oh," she let out, her mouth falling open.</p><p>Because, yes, she had seen him naked before, but it was only passing glimpses here and there, never full frontal.</p><p>And never hard.</p><p>His cock stood proudly, thick and long. His tip was a swollen red, and (because Hermione couldn't hold her curiosity so she stepped forward to take a closer look) leaking precum.</p><p>"Is there a reason you're showing me your erect cock?" Hermione asked in a prim voice, realising that standing there and gawking at the poor man probably wasn't helping. She couldn't help but feel a flash of satisfaction at the blush that covered Harry's brown cheeks at her use of the word <em> cock </em>.</p><p>"It's been <em> two </em> hours," he groaned, letting his head fall back. </p><p>Hermione blinked.</p><p>"<em> Really </em> ?" she asked, inquisitive as ever. That was a <em> mighty </em> long time. She took another few steps until there was less than a foot between the two, and she couldn't keep her eyes off his rather impressive dick. She leaned down to take a closer look, her eyes narrowing. "Tell me what happened," she demanded, looking up to meet his eyes.</p><p>"I was reading this book from the library, <em> Magie du Sexe," </em> he started, watching her as she eyed his dick from multiple angles. Hermione listened with one ear as she inspected the member, looking for any abnormalities. It was wonderfully full, all pretty pink tones and small veins wrapping around it. She felt her mouth go dry. "And there was a rather curious spell in there that I wanted to try, and I think I must've messed it up somehow? Maybe my pronunciation was off, or my translation from old French," he rambled on.</p><p>"Harry," she cut him off. "Show me the book."</p><p>"It's there." He pointed to his nightstand.</p><p>Hermione stood back up and hurried to the book, flipping to the contents page.</p><p>"Page 37," Harry clarified.</p><p>She found the page and read it with sharp eyes.</p><p>"Oh, I see what you've done," she sighed after a few more minutes of silent reading. She looked up to see Harry facing the mirror again, inspecting his dick. He spun around and stalked towards her, his steps purposeful. Hermione tried not to watch how his cock bounced with each step, and failed miserably.</p><p>"Well?" he demanded.</p><p>"You need someone else to... get you off," Hermione explained, feeling a blush rise on her cheeks. She tried to keep her tone neutral, and he hoped that he didn't hear the breathiness she tried to hide.</p><p>Harry's blush deepened.</p><p>"Fuck, I didn't think about that..." he groaned, running a hand down his face.</p><p>"Well, if that's all..." she trailed off, unable to hide her awkwardness. His cock was still standing to attention, and honestly, it was unfair how <em> pretty </em> it was. She moved to walk past him, ready to take a <em> very </em> cold shower. It was embarrassing how <em> wet </em> she was right now.</p><p>A hand caught her wrist.</p><p>"Wait, please," he said, his voice imploring. She turned to look at him, and fuck, that was a mistake, because now all his attention was on her, and Harry was <em> intense </em>. With his dark brows and almost iridescent eyes, Hermione felt herself melting when her eyes met his. "I don't trust anyone else to do this," he continued, his eyes beseeching.</p><p>It was probably unhealthy, but Hermione really couldn't deny Harry anything.</p><p>She looked up to stare into his eyes, trying to will the blush away.</p><p>Logically, it made sense that he asked her. She already knew about the situation and the spell, and Harry was currently single, so he didn't have a girlfriend to ask. Besides, as the Boy-Who-Lived, he couldn't just pull a girl to sort it out for him, not unless he wanted it splashed across the front pages of the Prophet. By asking her, the situation was kept quiet between the two of them.</p><p>They kept looking at each other, Harry's face imploring, Hermione's calculating.</p><p>"Fine," she finally replied with pursed lips. His relief was palpable; he visibly sagged, a tired smile curling up on his face. </p><p>"You have <em> no </em> idea how grateful I am to have you in my life," he declared with that same crooked smile, and Hermione felt her traitorous heart flutter. He pulled her by her wrist into a hug, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and pressing a kiss on the crown of her head.</p><p>His cock was pressed between his bare abdomen and her work blouse. She flushed as she felt its firmness between them.</p><p>She pulled away after a few moments, putting space between them but still staying in his arms.</p><p>"So... how do we do this?" he asked first, drawing patterns on her shoulder. She nibbled on her lower lip in thought, mind whirring. She looked back up to look at him, her heart stuttering when she noticed that he had to look up from her lips to meet her eyes.</p><p>"I think a handjob should be enough," she stated, watching as his cheeks got darker. "I'm assuming you've tried masturbating already?"</p><p>"Ah, if you say so," he stuttered, and okay, Hermione was enjoying his discomfort way too much. It was also nice to see that he was feeling as awkward as she was. "And yeah, I tried masturbating it away, but it just stayed <em> hard </em>." He hesitated for a moment, then sighed and said with renewed dedication, "Jesus, okay, let's do this, yeah?" He let out a light laugh. "It's actually really painful, being hard for this long," he huffed out.</p><p>"I can imagine," she replied with a teasing tone, a smirk pulling on her lips.</p><p>"Stop it," he scolded firmly. He pulled away from her (and she refused to miss his warmth), nodding to the bed. "Come on." He settled on to his bed, seemingly not caring that his cock was standing to attention as he leaned against his headboard, legs slightly spread.</p><p>Hermione felt her face getting redder and her panties getting wetter.</p><p>"Come on," he persisted, patting the space next to him. She hesitated for a moment, before putting her pride aside and striding over to him.</p><p>She really, <em> really </em> couldn't say no to him.</p><p>She climbed the bed beside him, sitting on her haunches as she gave him the once over.</p><p>"Okay, Harry," she said in a far more steady voice than she felt. "I'm going to touch you now."</p><p>He rolled his eyes in response.</p><p>"I don't need a running commentary," he snorted. "Just begin-"</p><p>His words were cut off by a hiss when Hermione deftly grabbed his dick in her hand.</p><p>"Fuck," he moaned, eyes slipping shut. She gulped as she watched his face contort in pleasure, moving to place her other hand on his thigh. His dick felt like steel wrapped in velvet between her fingers, and it was almost impossibly warm. She took a deep breath in, because she had to stay professional. Detached. Unaffected.</p><p>All her resolve went out the window when he snapped his eyes open to look at her.</p><p>"Move your hand," he gritted out between his teeth, his eyes practically <em> glowing </em>.</p><p>Hermione swallowed her automatic response of, "Yes, sir," and instead complied. She slowly moved her hand, watching and cataloguing every twitch of Harry's <em> wonderfully </em> expressive face. She leaned forward to get a closer look, watching as he gripped his sheets with his clenched hands. She looked down to watch her hand pump him languidly, from the base of his cock to the angry tip. She licked her lips as she looked at the precum gathering there. She rolled her thumb over the tip to spread it, making her movements more slick. </p><p>"Fuck, Hermione," Harry panted out above her, his voice hoarse.</p><p>She <em> really </em> wanted to lean over and have a taste, but she didn't want to break Harry's trust like that. Instead, she gathered spit in her mouth before letting it drip down to where her hand met him, making her handjob slicker. She kept pumping him as she looked back up, watching every reaction he had to her ministrations.</p><p>She noticed when his breath hitched as she flicked her wrist so her hand moved around his cock. She watched as he dropped his head back when she rubbed his frenulum with a decisive flick. She catalogued the whine in his throat when she went faster and harder, his moans as she used more saliva.</p><p>"Fuck, Hermione, I think I'm going to- I think I'm going to cum-" he huffed out after several minutes of the wet noises filling the room, punctuated by his moans and swearing. His breathing got faster, his chest rising and falling rapidly as he clenched his eyes. Hermione quickened her pace, letting her handjob get messy as she brought him closer and closer to orgasm-</p><p>"Fuck..." he moaned out as he came, a hand darting out to grab her other hand, squeezing it. Hermione watched in fascination as ropes of cum spurted out of his swollen cock, landing on his abdomen and chest. He moaned through it, his hips stuttering in jerky movements. Hermione slowed her handjob down until he stopped cumming, helping him through his orgasm.</p><p>They sat there for a few moments, Harry breathing hard as he came down from his high. Hermione squirmed in her seat, trying to hide the fact that she was trying to grind her pussy to get some <em> relief </em>.</p><p>"Fucking hell," Harry finally huffed out with a small laugh. He opened his eyes to meet hers with that thrice-damned crooked smile of his. "Have you been holding out on us with that talent, Granger?" he teased, and <em> fuck </em>, Hermione was blushing again.</p><p>She hit him on the chest with her clean hand. "Prat!" she said with a roll of her eyes. Then she paused, because suddenly, the air felt heavy with tension and <em> expectation </em>. She kept her hand on his chest, pressing her fingers into his skin as she clutched him. He watched her intensely with an unreadable expression, so she let her eyes wander down to where his stomach was glistening with cum.</p><p>Oh, how she wanted a taste.</p><p>She cleared her throat loudly, feeling her face heat up.</p><p>"How long do you usually take to... calm down?" she asked, unable to meet his eyes.</p><p>"Usually a few minutes," he responded. Hermione felt a hand cup her jaw, and she looked back at him when he turned her head. He was still looking at her intensely. She gulped. "I hope this doesn't affect our friendship," he murmured, his thumb rubbing her cheek as he shot her a small smile.</p><p>"I will always be there for you, Harry," she responded immediately.</p><p>And it was the truth. Helping Harry came as naturally as breathing to her at this point. More than a fair few of her previous relationships had ended because her exes were jealous of how close she was to him, how she prioritised him before them. There were other issues as well (her workaholic tendencies a common one), but that was the main theme.</p><p>But honestly, they didn't deserve her if they couldn't accept that Harry came first.</p><p><em> Co-dependent </em>... floated through her head, but she ignored that voice resolutely.</p><p>Harry shot her a grateful smile. He summoned his wand with a flick of his hand, quickly cleaning them both up. Hermione tried not to mourn the loss of opportunity to taste him.</p><p>"How was work?" he asked after a few moments.</p><p>"Extremely irritating," Hermione sighed. She motioned to him to scoot over before settling down next to him. He automatically put an arm around her shoulders, pulling her smaller body into his larger frame. She ignored his still hard dick as best as she could, letting her head rest against his shoulder. "I love what I do, but dealing with those arseholes in the Wizengamot really makes me question my career path. And my sanity," she added.</p><p>Harry's responding laugh reverberated through his chest and into her body, and something warm twisted in her lower abdomen.</p><p>"Same here. If someone had told me just how much <em> paperwork </em> was involved in being an Auror, I would've never applied," he stated above her. His hand trailed down her arms, leaving behind a line of fire. He traced some unknown pattern on her skin, and she watched as his fingers danced on her bicep.</p><p>"If I remember correctly, someone <em> did </em> tell you," she stated, shooting him an annoyed look.</p><p>"Ah, you know me, 'Mione," she felt him shrug back. "I never do listen to you enough."</p><p>She snorted in response. "<em> That's </em> the understatement of the century."</p><p>They settled into a comfortable silence, just enjoying each others' presence. He kept drawing random figures on her skin, and she let her mind wander aimlessly as she breathed him in.</p><p>"It's been almost ten minutes." Harry's timber voice shot straight to her arousal, making her feel <em> pleasant </em> things down there. "Did it not work?"</p><p>Hermione finally opened her eyes to look at his still gleaming cock.</p><p>"Hmm," she hummed, moving to leave his embrace. She leaned over his body until her head was a few inches away from his proud member, still as hard and swollen as when she first saw it. She placed a hand on each of his thighs, propping her up as she examined his <em> extremely </em> pretty dick. She felt one of Harry's hands move to her hip to hold her steady, the other one grabbing her thigh right above the knee. She couldn't help the shiver that ran through her as his rough hands squeezed her bare leg.</p><p>Then she got it.</p><p>"Ah, damn it," she muttered, her breath puffing over his member; it twitched in response, and Harry's grip on her tightened. She moved to sit back next to him, sighing. "I'm sorry, I thought it would work," she said, screwing her nose in disappointment. "But I don't think a handjob's enough."</p><p>"What do we need then?" he asked immediately, and Hermione tried not to think of the fact that he hadn't moved his hands. And in this new position, the hand on her thigh was pretty much up her skirt, just a few inches away from where she really needed him. And Harry, the <em> fucking </em> arsehole, was still drawing patterns on her skin. She grit her teeth and tried not to squirm right into his hand. </p><p>"I think you need to actually have sex," she replied, her voice more raspy than she had intended.</p><p>Harry's brows shot up his forehead.</p><p>"I mean, it's a <em> sex </em> spell, Harry," she continued with a roll of her eyes. "It makes sense that it doesn't go down unless you do the deed."</p><p>"Miss Granger," he admonished lightly, a teasing glint in his eyes as he shot her a rogue-ish smirk. "Is this your way of trying to get into my pants?"</p><p>Hermione flushed.</p><p>"No, no I wouldn't do that," she protested, stammering. "I didn't mean-"</p><p>Her voice cut off into a squeak when she felt his wonderfully rough hand slide up her thigh.</p><p>"Harry?" she asked, her voice breathless. He still had the same smirk, and <em> fuck </em> , why was he so <em> handsome- </em></p><p>"Hermione," he responded with a quirk of his head, his other hand gripping her hip tighter. "Get out of those clothes."</p><p>Hermione felt her knickers dampen at his command.</p><p>Her mouth fell open, before she closed it. Then she opened it again-</p><p>A pinch on the inside of her thigh startled her, and she grabbed his forearms to hold herself up.</p><p>"Don't make me ask you again," he chided her, his eyes darkening.</p><p>She gulped, but she nodded shakily. She unbuttoned her blouse quickly, trying to ignore the feel of his full attention on her. Harry had always been quietly intense growing up, but after the war, his intensity had increased exponentially with his confidence. It was a  heady feeling to have him look at her with his fierce eyes.</p><p>Hermione slipped out of her top, letting it fall on the floor beside the bed. She set her shoulders back, raising her chin proudly as she looked him straight in the eye, before unclasping her bra with her hand. She let it join her blouse on the floor.</p><p>Harry, to his credit, only glanced down for a short appreciative look before meeting her eyes again.</p><p>"And the skirt," he said, his voice as firm as ever.</p><p>She stood on her knees on the bed, unzipping her skirt with practised ease. She shimmied out of the tight pencil skirt, letting it pool around her knees.</p><p>She sat up straight, refusing to allow him to make her <em> show </em>him just how nervous she was. The only thing she had on was a basic black thong.</p><p>There were a few moments of silence. Harry's hand was still clutching her thigh, his fingers less than an inch away from her wet warmth. He was leaning back against the headboard, a curious tilt in his head as he watched her the way a predator might. She felt her nipples peak in the cool air of the bedroom, standing to attention.</p><p>And honestly, if it had been anyone but Harry, she would've been too self conscious to do much.</p><p>But it was Harry, so with an exasperated sigh, she got out of her skirt, gripped his shoulders and swung her leg over his hips so she was straddling him.</p><p>"Fuck," he hissed, his hands moving to grab her hips. She pressed down on his cock, almost moaning as she rubbed herself on him. "Fuck, Hermione," he repeated, trailing his hands up to her waist. One of his arms snaked around her back, the other he moved to palm her right breast. She did moan when his calloused palms rubbed against her sensitive nipples, grinding down harder on his <em> deliciously </em> thick cock.</p><p>Their first kiss was messy.</p><p>She pressed her lips against his impatiently, hungry for a taste. She felt him move underneath her, pushing back just as hungrily. His hands gripped her harder as she held his hair tightly, her other hand gripping his shoulder. She slipped a tongue into his mouth, teasing him until he ran his own over her lips. She moaned when he nibbled on her lower lip, tilting her head to deepen their kiss.</p><p>With quick hands, Harry wandlessly cut her knickers at both of her hips, pulling the two scraps and tossing them to the floor. She groaned as the materials scraped against her pussy, gasping when her wet folds pressed against his warm shaft for the first time.</p><p>"Oh, Harry," she moaned into his mouth, rubbing herself off on him. He was thick and hard beneath her, pushing against her deliciously. She felt her magic pulse around her like a cloak, tingling at the places it met Harry's.  She let her magic reach out to him, letting it roll around him and dance with his. It left an intoxicating taste in her mouth, a mix between wildfire and lightning.</p><p>"Fuck," he groaned back at her, gripping her waist tightly enough to bruise.</p><p>He let go of her breast to place his hand between their bodies, finding her clit pressed against his member. He gathered her precum before rubbing her clit with experienced fingers, setting her entire body on fire. Hermione rutted against him, both of their moans mixing and mingling between their open mouths. He pressed against her clit with a rough fingertip, circling it before dipping back in between them to press it against her opening.</p><p>"Fuck, you're so wet for me," Harry moaned, peppering quick and light kisses across her jaw and neck. "Did you get off on wanking me off?"</p><p>"Of course I did," Hermione groaned back as she let her head fall back. "You were so fucking hot, the way you took charge and bossed me around," she breathed out, arching her back as he rubbed her clit again.</p><p>A strong hand gripped her jaw, pulling her head down to look him in the eyes.</p><p>"I'm going to fuck you now," he told her. "I'm going to fuck you until you can't walk, Hermione."</p><p>Her tongue darted out to wet her lips, her eyes dropping to his perfectly pink lips.</p><p>"I don't need a running commentary," she mocked, quoting his own words back to him with a small grin.</p><p>A sharp slap on her butt jolted her out of her humour.</p><p>Her mouth fell open at the <em> audacity- </em></p><p>But there was no denying that she had fucking loved it. Her hips stuttered and she felt a warmth pool in her core.</p><p>"Harry, I <em> will </em> cum if you spank me again," she said breathlessly, her mind racing.</p><p>"Is that a challenge?" he replied with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>Before she could reply, Harry had manhandled her onto her hands and knees across the bed. He stood on his knees on her left hand side. Her face flushed red at the position she was in, but she couldn't help feeling <em> turned on </em> because this was <em> hot </em>.</p><p>She didn't get a warning for the first smack.</p><p>Hermione's body jolted forward, her mouth opening into a small 'o' as the sting of his hand spread across her arse and down to her pussy. His right hand rubbed her buttock to soften the sting, and <em> fuck </em>, why did he have to be absolutely perfect-</p><p>Another smack, this time to her other buttock. She couldn't contain her moan as she arched her back, feeling her swollen folds get slicker with her cum.</p><p>They came one after the other, each slap delivered accurately and promptly. She didn't get a respite from the onslaught. He would smack, rub, smack, rub, sparking desire through her body. She ended up on her elbows with her arse in the air, his name tumbling out of her mouth in between moans in a clumsy prayer.</p><p>"Please, Harry, please," she pleaded. "I want, fuck, please-"</p><p>"What do you want, Hermione?" he asked her in his Auror voice, and that voice <em> did </em> things to Hermione, okay?</p><p>"I want to cum," she begged, her pride well and truly left in the dust. She turned to look at him, and she knew she must look like a mess. Her hair was tumbling down her back and over her shoulders, her mouth swollen and pouty. She felt hot all over, and she was no doubt as red as a tomato.</p><p>But Harry's hungry look made her feel like the sexiest woman on the planet.</p><p>Without warning, he slipped two fingers into her pussy, eliciting a sharp gasp from her.</p><p>"Harry-" </p><p>She was cut off when he began to thrust and curl his fingers inside of her, pressing against her firm walls. His other hand reached down and tugged on her left nipple, pulling it taut before rubbing it with his hand.</p><p>"You're so good," Harry groaned, peppering kisses along her spine, "So good for me, Hermione." At her moans, she felt his grin pressed against her back. "Do you like being praised?" he asked her.</p><p>"Yes, fuck, I love it, love it when you compliment me," because this was Harry. She trusted him with her life, her mind, her <em> soul </em>. She could trust him with the truth. Another gasp tore through her as his fingers curled up inside of her again.</p><p>"Hm," he hummed. His mouth left her back so he could whisper in her ear, "do you know what good fucks do?" At the shake of her head, he chuckled, low and deep near her ear. "They <em> cum </em> for me."</p><p>Hermione, whose orgasm had been building up the minute she had stepped into his room, tried to push it away when he pressed his thumb against her clit. She wanted to prolong this for as long as she could. </p><p>"Fuck, I'm so close," she whined, pushing her arse back wantonly. "Harry, please-"</p><p>Two more rubs on her clit, and Hermione was cumming with hitched moans and a litany of curses. He kept pumping his fingers inside of her, not caring a bit when another orgasm hit her as he pressed his rough pads against that sensitive spot deep inside of her.</p><p>"Good girl," was the only thing he said as she melted into a puddle in front of him. She turned so she was lying on her back, hair fanning around her as she panted.</p><p>"That was amazing," she breathed out, coming down from her orgasm. She let her eyes wander to where his cock stood, proudly leaking against his abdomen less than a foot away from her. "Can I taste you?" she blurted out before she could think. She turned red when Harry looked down at her with an amused grin.</p><p>"Of course, love," he replied, his grin turning into a fond smile. They both shifted about until he was lying on his back, his legs open in a 'v' as Hermione settled between them.</p><p>Shooting Harry a determined look, she leaned over until her mouth was hovering above his swollen head, looking so damn pretty. She paused for a moment, letting Harry gather her mane of hair into his fist, before letting her tongue dart out to taste him.</p><p><em> Tastes like most men, </em> Hermione thought, but less bitter. <em> Must be his healthy lifestyle </em>.</p><p>She took him in her mouth slowly, letting him sit on her tongue. She rolled it around his shaft, wrapping her lips around him. She felt his groan through his cock and into her mouth, and she moaned in response.</p><p>"<em> Fuck </em>," she heard him hiss above her, and she fought the urge to giggle.</p><p>Instead, she took him deeper in her mouth. She bobbed her head up and down, hollowing her cheeks out. Whatever she couldn't take, she wrapped her hand around, squeezing and rubbing him with the saliva from her messy blowjob. She twirled her tongue around him again, careful to keep her teeth tucked behind her lips. A tug on her hair pulled another moan from her, because <em> fuck </em> that felt <em> good </em>. She flattened her tongue against his frenulum, remembering how sensitive he was to it from the handjob, and his hips stuttered against her mouth, pushing his cock deeper into her mouth. She gagged a little, but determinedly pushed through her discomfort, breathing heavily through her nose as his cock touched the back of her throat.</p><p>Just as she was <em> really </em> getting into he blowjob, Harry pulled her up by her hair until she was level with his face. Her mouth left his dick with a wet <em> pop </em>, a line of saliva connecting the two until it broke.</p><p>"Where did you learn to suck cock like that?" he demanded with a determined look on his face. His eyes were hooded with desire, dangerously dark and foreboding. They dropped to her mouth, which she was sure looked thoroughly fucked.</p><p>"Books," Hermione shrugged back. "Plus Anthony Goldstein, during my lat year at Hogwarts."</p><p>Harry raised an eyebrow at her, looking at her for a few seconds before cracking her a sweet, private smile. "You look gorgeous."</p><p>She blushed, thanking him with her own smile. He let go of her hair before pulling her up his body by her waist. Hermione squealed in surprise, grasping his arms to steady herself as Harry positioned her so his cock was pressed against her entrance as her legs straddled him.</p><p>With a quick look of askance and her responding smile, Harry slid his cock deep into her in one move.</p><p>Their matching groans were nothing compared to the feeling of their magic <em> finally </em> meshing together.</p><p>Hermione had known his magic since they were eleven, she knew it inside and out.</p><p>But never as intimately as this.</p><p>It felt like coming home.</p><p>For a few seconds, the sounds of their heavy breathing filled the air. He felt so wonderfully full inside of her, thick and throbbing, pressing against her walls. He filled her up until she felt impossibly full, and she had to sit still in his lap to accommodate to his girth. She looked down to see Harry staring up at her in wonder, and she grinned before leaning down to press an almost chaste kiss against his lips.</p><p>That was all the encouragement Harry needed. With a strong grip on her hips, he pulled out before thrusting into her again. And again. He wrapped his arms around her, pressing her close his chest as he fucked her in long, steady strokes. She gripped his chest with tight fingers, burying her head in the junction between his shoulder and neck. It was an intimate embrace, with every inch of her skin pressing against his in an almost overwhelming way.</p><p>"Fuck, Harry, you feel so <em> good </em> ," she moaned against his stubble, leaving wet,  open-mouthed kisses along his jaw. He pushed against her walls with each thrust, hitting that spongy spot every few moves. Fuck, he was <em> such </em> a good shag.</p><p>He pressed kisses against her forehead as he gathered her hair into his fist again, holding it in a semi-ponytail. She groaned into his ear as she arched her back.</p><p>"You're so warm, so fucking <em> wet </em>," he murmured against her hair. "So gorgeous, so incredible."</p><p>Hermione lost track of time. All she knew was Harry's cock deep in her, all she felt was his hand trailing up and down her body, all she heard was him whispering beautiful words in devotion. Every second was a pleasure-filled crescendo to her third orgasm of the night.</p><p>"Yes, Harry, <em> YES </em>!" she moaned out. She was sitting up as he pounded into her, propping her up with a hand to her throat. He tightened it around her neck and her vision got spotty, heightening her pleasure. Her fingers curled on his chest as she began to lose feeling in them. His other hand had slipped in between their sweat-slick bodies, and oh, fuck, fuck-</p><p>"Come on, be a good girl," she heard from below her and he was rubbing her clit and she was so close, so close-</p><p>"Harry!" Her voice came out in a cry, her body going taut, her back arched. She felt him fuck her through her orgasm, and <em> God </em> , he was fucking <em> amazing </em>.</p><p>She fell against his chest in a boneless heap, his cock still throbbing inside of her. She kissed him again, tongues languidly running against one another, teeth nibbling on each other's bottom lips.</p><p>"Hermione," he said when they eventually pulled away. "Are you up for going again?"</p><p>She sent a smirk back at him, rolling her hips as answer. He chuckled back, pressing another kiss to her lips. </p><p>"Get on your hands and knees," he commanded, eyes hooded and dark.</p><p>"Yes, sir," she replied, getting off of him. She felt the loss of his dick when he slipped out, but moved herself into the position. She felt a flash of self-consciousness go through her as Harry stood behind her. She was completely exposed.</p><p>And it felt <em> hot </em>.</p><p>She heard some rustling, a whispered spell, and suddenly, there was a full length mirror in front of Hermione. Her mouth fell open as she met Harry's smug face through the reflection.</p><p>She met his eyes as he placed one hand on her hip, the other leaning forward to gather her hair into a ponytail in his fist, pulling her head back until her back arched in front of him.</p><p>With a quick snap of his hips, he buried himself in her.</p><p>"Oh, fuck," she moaned, eyes slipping shut. She felt <em> so </em> full. This new angle pressed against her in ways she didn't think she could be pressed in. She felt sparks shoot up and down her spine, her hands tingling as he pulled out and sunk into her again. "Fuck, faster, Harry, harder," she groaned, pushing her hips back to meet his. He held her still with his hand, meeting her eyes in the mirror.</p><p>"Hold still," he said sharply. He gave her a light slap on her still-red arse, looking at her with his heavy eyes. She nodded with a gulp, feeling the all too familiar heat building in her abdomen.</p><p>Without warning, he pounded into her. With each thrust, he bottomed out, reaching far deeper into her pussy. All she could do was hang on to dear life as she clutched the bed sheets, falling to her elbows.</p><p>"You feel so <em> good </em> , fuck," she heard him hiss, his hips slamming against hers <em> perfectly </em>.</p><p>"Oh, Harry, <em> oh </em> ," she moaned, canting her hips up to meet his. She watched his determined face in the mirror, her mouth drying up as she saw the sheer <em> want </em> on his features. "Fuck," she hissed as he hit a particularly delicate spot in her. She arched her back even more, unable to contain the pressure building in her abdomen. "Fuck, Harry keep going, please, please, please," she moaned, her words dissolving into white noise.</p><p>She caught sight of her face, and <em> Merlin </em>, she looked absolutely ravished. Her face was flushed red, slick with sweat. Loose curls fell out of Harry's tight grip and framed her face. Her mouth was open in an 'o' and her tits were bouncing with each new thrust from Harry.</p><p>And Harry looked like a god.</p><p>Gone was the scrawny kid in too-large clothes. He stood behind her, his shoulders broad and his stance powerful. He had this new quiet confidence that oozed out of him on a daily basis, but here, on his bed, he was in his element. His eyes flashed dangerously to her and she felt her body get tighter, the hot weight in her abdomen getting heavier, her hands tingling as she-</p><p>"Fuck!" she squealed out, and in another life, she would have been embarrassed as she came knowing that Harry could see her orgasm face, could feel her body jerking beneath him, could feel her walls clenching around him. "Fuck, fuck, yes! Yes, Harry!" she couldn't help but yelp, her voice getting almost as shrill as it got when she was angry. Stars danced in front of her eyes; her body felt impossibly light as she lost all feeling in her hands and feet. The tingling shot up her limbs and through her core, shaking her.</p><p>And Harry kept pounding her bruised and swollen pussy, his hands bruising her hip and pulling her head back further, pulling her body even tighter as her back arched, hitting <em> impossibly </em> deep-</p><p>She shrieked as she came again, her body coming undone beneath him. She felt his hips falter, felt his hand clench her hair, felt his magic rise and rise and rise-</p><p>He came with a loud groan and faltering hips, and she felt it more than she saw it. His magic washed over her like a warm blanket, setting her already fried nerves on fire. She felt his cum fill her up inside, his dick pulsing in time with his magic. She felt over sensitive, high strung, teetering on the edge-</p><p>A rough hand rubbed her clit and she was cumming again, her loud moans mixing with Harry's as they came together.</p><p>He pulled out of her with a wet noise, letting her finally, <em> finally </em> fall onto his bed in heap. He fell next to her, just as boneless as she was, pulling her by her waist to pull her into his chest.</p><p>"Oh, look," he said after a few moments of heavy breathing. He let out a chuckle. "It's going down." And true to form, his dick was finally softening against Hermione's backside. He huffed out another laugh. "It only took the best sex of my life."</p><p>Hermione turned to look at him with a questioning look on her face. He laughed again when he saw it.</p><p>"Oh, come on, Hermione," he chided. "You know full well that was incredible. You're telling me that wasn't the best sex of yours?"</p><p>She snorted. "I wouldn't want your head to get bigger than it already is."</p><p>"Too late, you can't take it back," he grinned at her, mouth wide. She felt her own grin spreading across her face even as she rolled her eyes.</p><p>"What's going to happen now?" she asked, trying hard to not stare at his amazing lips. And failing spectacularly. </p><p>"Whatever you want to happen," he shrugged back. "We're both adults, we can be honest about what we want."</p><p>She considered him for a minute, searching his open face. He always did wear his heart on his sleeve.</p><p>"I want something more," she said eventually. "I want to go on dates, I want to come home after work and snuggle up next to you with a good book."</p><p>"How's that any different to our current situation?" he pointed out with a small smile.</p><p>Hermione pursed her lips in response. "Well, before tonight, I didn't think getting fucked seven ways to Sunday was on the table," she responded drily.</p><p>"Fair enough," he conceded with a huff of laughter.</p><p>"Besides," she continued, staring into his vibrant green eyes, "I want the whole lot. I want to be romanced, Potter, and it <em> will </em> be official."</p><p>"Yes, ma'am," he replied promptly with a curling grin on his face.</p><p>"Is that what <em> you </em> want, though?" she asked, eyes probing for any sign of uncertainty. She should know by now, though, that Harry James Potter didn't do anything by halves.</p><p>"Of course," he said immediately. "I've never been more sure in my life." He let his hand trail over her abdomen, letting it rest there. "I never really wanted to cross the line, not after that shitshow with Ron."</p><p>"Yeah, that first six months after our breakup was awkward," she agreed, "but we were doomed from the start. I'm glad him and Luna are working out, though," she added as an afterthought. "Speaking of, I need to give Neville his textbook back."</p><p>A sharp laugh from Harry broke her out of her thoughts.</p><p>"Never change, Granger," he said with a fond smile, his eyes sparkling. "Never change." He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her forehead. He removed himself from her, standing next to the bed as he reached a hand out. "Come on, you stink."</p><p>He ducked to avoid the pillow she chucked at his head with a loud laugh, running out of the room.</p><p>"You can do better than that, Granger," he taunted her from the hallway, and oh, it was so <em> on </em>.</p><p>Their echoing laughs bounced off the walls of Grimmauld Place.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>En fin.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed this shameless smut! &lt;3</p><p>If you spot any mistakes, inconsistencies or areas of improvement, don't hesitate to post a comment or send me a message! (This work is un-betaed).</p><p>I own nothing, I just took some liberties with some characters, pls don't sue me &lt;3</p><p>Side note: I pictured blvnk's Harry and Hermione when writing this fic!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>